A New Truce
by sandra3491
Summary: Arriving at Malfoy Manor, Harry is determined to form a truce with the Malfoy patriarch. Tired of simply sitting back and watching the war, Harry decides to take matters into his own hands in order to end the war and perhaps even find love.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this fanfic.

Harry stood outside of Malfoy Manor, panting as he tried to catch his breath. The manor's ominous aura permeated the surroundings as he slowly crept closer to the door.

One knock, a house elf instantly opened the door. "Mr. Potter sir, please follow me into the parlor."

As they walked through the manor he is assailed with pictures of the Malfoy family, all of them regal and proud as they haughtily posed for their portraits. Moving further into the heart of the manor he saw a portrait of the current Malfoy patriarch and his family, his eyes linger on pale youthful face, one that he hadn't seen since the end of the school year. Upon their arrival at the parlor he is told to stay in the room until "Lord Malfoy is able to see you."

Left in the parlor alone in the silence hid thoughts are plagued with the events that happened after the Ministry of Magic "incident". After Dumbledore's death at the Ministry of Magic and Voldemort's subsequent outing, Harry wracked his brain with thoughts of what he could do in order to bring the fighting to an end. His only answer seemed to be…

*door opening*

Harry nervously glances at the door. "To what do I owe this pleasure Mr. Potter?" Harry takes a breath of air before proceeding, "I have a proposition for you."

"Do you now, what could you possibly propose?"

Squaring his tiny shoulders, Harry decides to be blunt. "I have come to call a truce. I saw you at the Ministry of Magic, sure you were fighting against us, but I also saw you save my godfather and I could see the wariness in your stance. You're as tired of this needless war as everyone else is. Are you happy that wizards and witches are being murdered before your very eyes, at your hands? Our numbers are dwindling; you already lost your wife do you want Draco to be next?" A look of sadness appears on Lucius's face only to disappear in the blink of an eye, replaced with an emotionless mask.

"What sort of truce would you have me agree to? Do you honestly think that I can step away from this war?"

"I don't think you understand what I am proposing. I don't want you to leave the war, I'd like you to join the light, I'd like you to join my side and help me defeat Voldemort. No one is safe from his mindless rampage. I'm tired of everyone dying for this war and I want you to help me. I know that I need help in order to defeat him once and for all… and I think you're the person that could help me defeat him."

"You want me to play the position of spy, a martyr's role the same role that Dumbledore gave to Snape. Well I won't do it no matter how much I've grown to hate this war."

A look of anger appears on Harry's face. "Dumbledore was a fool for giving Snape that role, for allowing anyone to take on such a position is suicide and at this point useless. Voldemort has no grand plan, no elaborate scheme to take over the wizarding world. All he wants is to go on a murdering rampage, any information Snape collects merely tells us who he is going to kill next, most of the time we can't even save them, it doesn't give us a way to defeat him. In fact, I want to ask Snape to openly join the light and help me learn to how defeat Voldemort. I'm tired of him needlessly putting his life in danger."

"What is it you would have me do? What other role could I possibly serve?"

"I want you to be my tutor. You're Voldemort's right hand man; you know what he's capable of. No one on the light side will teach me 'dark spells', but I know that's what he'll use. I need to know how to defend against them and use them as well. I need you to teach me all that I need to know in order to defeat him."

"And if I agree to this 'truce', what will I get out of it?"

With a sad smile Harry states, "Peace of mind. You will know that Draco is safe and that this war will soon be over."

Silence falls upon the room as Lucius thinks over this sudden proposal and Harry stands in the middle of the room with a hopeful look on his face.

"Alright Mr. Potter, I'll help you with this… mission of yours. I suppose you'll need a room if I am going to tutor you, am I correct in my assumption?"

Harry quickly replies, "Yes, sir."

With a low chuckle Lucius states, "I suppose as the future savior of the wizarding world you can call me… Lucius."

"Alright… Lucius."

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room, do you have any luggage with you?"

Harry looks down, "Well, I don't really have anything besides my wand and Hedwig, who's out hunting right now."

Casting a firm look at Harry Lucius asks, "And why is it that you have nothing else?"

With a sad sigh, "My 'family' decided to burn my things in order to punish me."

Making a quick decision Lucius decides that he'll simply buy Harry all the things he'll need tomorrow. "For now you can wear Draco's tomorrow and tomorrow I'll take you to Diagon Alley to get you a proper wardrobe and supplies."

"That really isn't necessary si-Lucius."

"I insists, as a student of mine you'll need the best and I'm sure you know Harry that it won't send me to the poor house."

Startled Harry realized that he is now on "friendly" terms with Lucius Malfoy.

"Come along now, it's late and I'm sure you'll need all the rest you can get so that we can further discuss all the arrangements that will have to be made."

Together they exit the parlor and begin their trek to Harry's room. Glancing around his surroundings, Harry gapes at the shear opulence of the manor's décor. They reach a mahogany door and enter into a a large room decorated in different shades of tan.

"That door leads to the bathroom; the other is your closet. Across from this room is Draco's room and to the right of his room is my room. If you need anything simply snap your fingers and Twinky will help you."

With a start Harry realizes that he is in the family wing of the manor. Hastily Harry emerges from his stupor and thanks Lucius for agreeing to the truth and the hospitality that he is shown.

"Think nothing of it Harry, we're allies now. Well, I'll leave you to rest. Good Night Harry."

"Good night Lucius."

As Lucius exits the room Harry is left staring at the size and grandness of the room. But, feeling his fatigue Harry decides to get some much needed rests and changes into the pajamas that were left on the bed for him. Resting on the silk covered four poster mahogany bed Harry falls into a peaceful dream, wondering what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
